


Only Shooting Stars

by BoomquieshaJ



Series: Two Punks in Love [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomquieshaJ/pseuds/BoomquieshaJ
Summary: Hey now, Teeks is an All-Star.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Two Punks in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Only Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know that he was in California when he got he call that he's an All-Star but let's just pretend okay? Okay.

“Who was that?” Nolan asks. He’d woken up before Travis, and had gone to the kitchen to start the coffee. He could hear Travis ending a phone call when he stepped back into the room.

  
“It was Chuck,” Travis replies.

“Fletcher?” 

“Yeah.” Travis has this big goofy smile on his face, so it must be good news.

“Okay, and?” Nolan says. It’s entirely too cold to be standing around in only boxers, so he climbs back into bed, still waiting for Travis to explain what the heck their GM could’ve told him that’s got him grinning like that.

“Turns out ya boy’s an NHL All-Star,” Travis finally answers. “Best in the league. Cream of the crop. A household name.”

“You’re an idiot.” Nolan refuses to laugh.

“An idiot you love?” Travis asks. He’s inching closer in the bed towards Nolan, who turns his back to him with an annoyed huff.

“I wouldn’t count on it, bud,” Nolan grumbles.

“Oh come on Patty,” Travis says sweetly. He’s got his arms wrapped around Nolan’s midsection now. “I’m an All-Star. Tell me you love me.” He starts pressing soft kisses to Nolan’s shoulder blades and across his back, but Nolan will not be swayed.

“Meh.”

“Fine,” Travis breathes into his neck. “If you won’t tell me you love me, at least let me do the other thing.” Travis unwraps his his arms from around Nolan, but continues kissing down his back. He goes lower and lower until he reaches Nolan’s ass. He presses a kiss to each cheek but stops there. 

Nolan’s heart is racing and he can feel a flush start to go down his chest. He knows what Travis wants to do, and he knows that he wants him to do it. He doesn’t answer him though, just turns over so he’s lying on his stomach.

“Yes,” Travis sighs, celebratory. “Face down ass up, babe.” He pulls down Nolan’s underwear. Nolan lifts up slightly from the bed so Travis can pull them off completely.

“Don’t make me regret giving you this.” Nolan tries to sound irritated but his voice loses its edge at the first feeling of Travis tongue against his hole. 

Travis’ hands are strong against Nolan’s ass cheeks, holding them apart to give himself easier access. He starts by licking lightly at Nolan’s hole with just the tip of his tongue. Any tension Nolan feels starts to ease out of him and his upper body settles more into the bed, his ass rising automatically.

“That’s right baby, open up for me.” Nolan feels Travis’ breath, hot and wet, and that just opens him up more. Travis licks a stripe along Nolan’s crack, then Nolan feels his tongue start to go to work.

Nolan’s teeth are gritted and his eyes are squeezed tight. Even though his body is relaxed, he still doesn’t want to let go completely, stubborn to the very last. The feeling of Travis’ tongue working inside of him is killing his resolve though, Travis working him open in more ways than one.

Travis’ face is almost completely buried between Nolan’s cheeks, his tongue in as far as it can go. When Travis hums against him, Nolan can’t help but let out a moan.

“That’s how I know you’re ready.” From where Nolan feels Travis’ breath, it would seem that Travis was talking directly to Nolan’s hole. Nolan wouldn’t be surprised, to be honest.

“Ready for what?” Nolan responds anyway. 

“For this dick, don’t act like you don’t know.”

“You only asked for one thing,” Nolan says, trying and failing to get back some of his usual grumble.

“I’m an All-Star,” Travis says simply. He leans over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Nolan doesn’t move as he hears the sound of the lube bottle being opened, then of Travis slicking himself up. “Yeah you’re ready for me.”

“You already said that,” Nolan says.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Travis starts to ease himself in, and Nolan almost forgets that this guy he’s letting fuck him is a complete idiot. All he can do is arch his back more, trying to work himself onto Travis’ dick. Travis stays still, with hands on Nolan’s hips, allowing Nolan to get himself comfortable. 

The stretch is a lot for Nolan, it always is, but eventually he starts to fuck himself on Travis dick. Travis takes that as the invitation that it is, and starts to move his hips to meet Nolan’s rhythm. 

They move together like that, slow at first, but Travis picks up the pace, and Nolan lets him. He lets his body relax completely and he falls flat on the bed. Travis follows him down, and stops fucking into him. He presses a kiss into Nolan’s back between his shoulder blades, then pulls out.

“Turn over babe. I wanna see you.”

Nolan obliges, turning on his back and spreading his legs so Travis can settle between them. He lifts slightly off of the bed so Travis can have easier access, and then he’s feeling himself being filled up again. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Patty, you know that?” Travis leans down and presses kisses to Nolan’s cheeks, then down this chest, all while keeping the smooth rhythm of his dick moving inside of Nolan. “So fucking pretty. I wanna look at that pretty face while you come, babe.” 

Travis sits back up, stops fucking Nolan briefly to grab the discarded lube. He pours a bit into his hand, then uses that hand to stroke Nolan to the same rhythm that he’s fucking him with. 

It’s too much for Nolan and soon he’s crying out “fuck fuck fuck” before spilling all over Travis’ hand and his own chest. 

“Fuck Patty,” Travis moans, and with a final snap of his hips Nolan can feel himself being filled up with Travis’ load.

“Holy shit,” Nolan breathes out after catching his breath.

“Yeah,” Travis agrees. “Nothing like being fucked by an All-Star.”

“For fuck sake,” Nolan groans. He wishes Travis being an absolute dumbass post-coitus was uncommon, but alas. He starts to squirm, and Travis cautiously pulls out. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a towel to wipe down Nolan’s chest. 

When he’s done Nolan sits up and grabs his arm before he can walk away. 

“Hey,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy for you, Teeksy,” Nolan says. “And yeah. The other thing too.”

Travis leans in and kisses him sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have. Never written PWP. Amazing the things these boys have done to me.


End file.
